zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It Would Be Nice To Have A Partner
One day, Nick and Judy were strolling together peacefully on the streets of the downtown of Zootopia during a sunny Wednesday afternoon. Neither of them had anything busy that day so far, so the fox and the rabbit he was engaged to had more time to spend together on the town. They were just returning from their visit to the pastry shop owned by a beautiful skunk baker near Grand Pangolin arms, which was famous for its raspberry buns. Nick and Judy had already eaten a couple from the bunch they bought, and were planning to share the rest later. “You were right about these, they taste so good. Worth enjoying during my coffee breaks”, Nick said while he also carried Judy´s other shopping bags. After visiting the shop, they´d resume their shopping spree that the fox had accompanied his favorite belly dancer on. It had been one of their favorite ways to spend time ever since they had started dating. “It´s always so easy to satisfy your sweet tooth, my darling”, Judy smiled warmly at him. She knew the feeling too well, considering how much he loved everything the rabbit could bake as well. “But nothing brightens my day as much as you do”, Nick said. Walking through the shopping street, the couple wondered where they´d pop by next. Judy looked at a nearby hat shop with interest, since she wanted a new sun hat. However, as she was about to go there, she noticed that someone had messaged her. “Who is it?” Nick was curious as Judy looked at it carefully. “Marian. Wants to meet her today at my backstage. Something related to work, I guess”, she answered. The vixen girlfriend of Nick´s brother Robin was very good friends with Judy, and had already taken many dance lessons from her too. She had even performed once with her, which turned out very successful. “I wonder what that could be. You can totally trust her, though. Robin has told me how much she respects and admires your career. It´s no wonder you two get along so well”, Nick said. Judy was also curious to see what Marian had in her mind, especially since it had something to do with the rabbit´s profession. She always welcomed any help she got, and loved giving dance lessons to other female mammals. “I´ll go meet her soon. See you later, darling”, Judy took her bag and waved at Nick, who went home. Nick would meet the rabbit again after she had finished her business with the vixen. The meeting was going to be more important than she expected. A few hours later, Judy was back at her backstage, reading as Marian walked in. The vixen smiled and greeted her friend kindly. “Hi Marian! How´s it going?” she asked. “Great! My dear Robin just got a raise, and I´m so happy for him. How are you and Nick?” Marian sat down with Judy. “Very well. We haven´t decided when our wedding is yet, though. Everything is going fine for us. So, what brought you here today? You want more lessons or something?” she wondered. “Something bigger than that”, Marian said decisively. Judy was confused, until the vixen cleared her throat and spoke. “I´ve been thinking about this ever since you let me perform with you on the stage at Desert Bloom. We´ve had such a great time together not only as friends, but also as a student and a teacher. The more I did it with you, the more I enjoyed it. Now, I´ve decided that I want to join you on your career”, she said. The rabbit looked surprised, but also very interested. She had given lessons to some of her friends already, but nobody had shown this much interest on it as Marian. “Well…I´ve always thought that it would be nice to have a partner. Would you like to be that partner?” Judy asked. “Exactly! We would make for a great team together. I´d love to share the stage with you on your every dance, enchanting the audience and bringing all the mammals together, just like you and Gazelle always wanted. And Robin…just the thought of him admiring and rooting for me in the front seat of the audience, that´s really something!” Marian said. Judy smiled gently at her friend. What she said reminded her of why she enjoyed her unexpected career as the city´s first and only rabbit belly dancer. It felt so right to have someone who thought the same way sharing that career. She handed out her paw, shaking it with Marian eagerly. The decision was made. “Welcome aboard, partner”, Judy smiled. The vixen looked so happy and excited. “Thank you so much, Judy. It´s an honor to join a friend who has inspired and encouraged me so much”, Marian said. Judy handed her a contract on the paper, which made her career change official. The librarian vixen had now turned a new leaf in her life, just like Judy had a long time ago before reuniting with Nick. “Now that we´re two instead of one, we should probably get a stage name. Any suggestions?” she wondered. Marian thought about it, and gave one. “How about the Bejeweled Beauties? I just like the sound of it”, she said. “Hmmm….not bad, Marian. Not bad at all. Just you wait, Nick and Robin”, Judy nodded with an eager smile on her face. The two beautiful mammals couldn´t wait for the new beginning in their new career. In a few weeks, the concert area of the Sahara Square was bustling with activity. Never before had it been so crowded since Gazelle´s concerts. This time, almost the entire city of Zootopia was seeing the debut dance of the duo named Bejeweled Beauties. Among all the mammals in the audience, Nick and Robin had taken the front row seats. The fox brothers looked amazed at the lovely sight that was performing on the stage as the music played. Before this day, the news of the duo had reached their ears, and they couldn´t be more excited about it. Judy and Marian danced gracefully in front of a dazzled audience, in their finest matching dancer outfits that accentuated their most feminine features and curves. Both of them wore a bejeweled strapless bra with a skirt, hip scarf, jewelry and a couple of veils, with the rabbit´s bedlah being purple and the vixen´s pink. “She´s even better than before. Your bunny has done a great job as her teacher”, Robin said as Marian followed Judy´s movements impeccably. She was truly a gorgeous performer with her nice figure, fluffy tail, hourglass figure and beautiful belly button. Judy was still attractive too with her shapely legs and other curvaceous features. “You sure can be proud of her too. No wonder my girl considered her the best one she had trained so far”, Nick admired how confidently Judy danced, with a liberating feeling inside of her making the performance even better. Gazelle and Carmelita were too in the audience, smiling proudly at the Bejeweled Beauties. They were glad to have another beautiful performers by their side in the entertainment industry of the city. “True pros indeed”, the popstar said, as one of her tiger companions nodded. During the dance, Judy couldn´t help but give a couple of proud glimpses at Marian. The vixen was just as natural as a belly dancer as she was. She was so glad about the decision the two made as she swung her hips. “May those two have a huge prosperous career together”, Robin said with a dreamy smile on his face. “When Judy and I get married soon, your girl can maybe perform there if she wants”, Nick told, to which Robin nodded gladly. Even though the dance went on, the audience showed no sign of getting bored. They were still enthralled as Judy and Marian did their sultriest moves. The atmosphere on the stage was great too throughout the performance, from the lighting to the fountains on the background. It was like out of a dream for Nick and Robin. They had often seen their beloved rabbit and vixen dance gorgeously, but this was their first big one together, and their best so far. The show had taken the two things the foxes found the most beautiful in the world, and was showing their loveliness in its full potential. When the show ended, Judy and Marian couldn´t believe the amount of applause they got. Whistling and cheering were heard all across the area. “That was so wonderful!” Robin clapped eagerly, and Nick did the same. “A promising start to the career of your beloved Marian”, he nodded. Half an hour later, Nick and Judy went to cheer with their loved ones at the backstage, who had just finished signing autographs to several new fans they had gained, as well as sharing the money they got for the show. “Congratulations, Judy! You did a great job again!” Nick went to hug and kiss his doe while handing her a rose. Robin did the same to Marian. Even though Judy and Marian had gotten a lot of roses for their dance that night, the biggest ones of the bunch came from their beloved foxes. Judy thanked him by smooching his nose, while Robin congratulated Marian the same way. “I feel so proud about tonight´s dance, Robin dear. So glad you appreciated it too”, the vixen hugged the tod. “Judy was right. You make for a great belly dancer”, Robin smiled, stroking her ears during the embrace. The rabbit and the fox were so happy seeing his brother feel the same way about Marian´s success as Nick had felt about Judy´s. It was like the circle was complete. “So…what do you say all four of us celebrate our victory tonight at a local restaurant?” the vixen suggested. “I agree. We´re paying in honor of the Bejeweled Beauties!” Robin declared chivalrously, as Judy and Marian blushed. “Being a darling gentleman seems to be a running theme in your family”, Judy nuzzled Nick as they were about to leave. In a few minutes, the two couples had left to spend the rest of the evening after Judy and Marian had changed back to their regular attires. The three foxes and the rabbit couldn´t feel any happier that night. From that day on, the vixen and the rabbit had made history. The news of the Ara-Bunny Princess starting a new career together with her good friend as the Bejeweled Beauties hit everywhere, and both of them were soon among the city´s finest performers. Whenever mammals of other districts thought about the belly dancers from Sahara Square, the duo came always first to mind. The nightclub Desert Bloom where Judy and Marian first performed together before joining forces became their main spot for performing. It´s walls were soon decorated by fine posters with the lovely rabbit and the equally lovely vixen in their bedlahs, striking a sultry pose together on cushions. It may have been a big change, but Judy and Marian were glad of it. They were ready to see where their career as partners would lead to, especially since Nick and Robin would be always there to see those two dance their hearts out in all of the districts of Zootopia, and beyond. That was the beginning of the duo known as Bejeweled Beauties. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Robian fics Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Friendship stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where Marian is a bellydancer Category:Stories where Judy and Marian are partners